


Doctor Strange & The Vampire Slayer

by RGraves



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: Demons attacked the Sanctum Sancturom in Grenache Village Wong believes they originate from another dimension in a particular town of that Dimension Sunnydale, Sunnydale seems to be rather sunny these days as if all the demons have cut and run in fact the hell mouth seems to have gone cold Dawn is attracted to a new professor visiting the school while Buffy decides it's time to see who else is out there rather than settle for friends with benefits with the residents Vampire stalker Spike





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one night actually from a dream were me Buffy, Joss Whedon and Doctor Strange were talking about how cool it would be if we fought demons together so I guess me and Joss would be less than useless but Strange and Buffy can I get a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 Buffy was reading a magazine entitled _'The Future Woman Of 2002'_ she was hiding in the bathroom the only place where she got peace from the rest of her housemates Dawn, Willow and Tara. The banging on the door was loud "Hurry up Buffy I gotta get ready for school"  _Well it's always peaceful for a half while at least_ 'Coming Dawn just give me two minutes" 

"For what" 

 

"Two minutes and I'll be done" 

 

"Two minutes for what you couldn't be doing anything in there cause you have no where to be, er go what could you be doing"

 

 _This oughta teach her_ "Wiping" 

 

"Ew that's disgusting why'd you tell me that" Buffy opened the door "I tried saying give me two minutes but that wasn't good enough for you"  Dawn rolled her eyes and made that irritating "Errrrrgh" screech that made Buffy want to smack her but she never did, she knew that deep down Dawn was confused and scared she'd lost her mother and didn't understand why nor did she completely understand anything being a teenager was a horrible experience but we all had to do it. Buffy came down stairs were Willow and Tara were having breakfast making googly eyes at each other Willow feeding Tara spoonfuls of her cereal and Tara letting Willow take bites of toast from her slice "Hey, hey" Buffy interrupted banging a spoon on the counter "Breakfast time is family time that means eating of our own individual plates and it's rated G, don't make me turn the hose on you two cause I swear to god I will" Buffy took a cup of Coffee and toast and watched the morning talkshows. Xander popped in through the door just as she'd finished he was outta a breath and sweaty "You are not going to believe what just happened" he said. 

 

 As the demons attacked Dr. Strange and Wong prepared to fight Strange pulled the energy around his wrists pushed and summoned the winds of watoomb, they blew the the Demons of their feet but two grabbed a the staircase balcony and one flew back into the wall with a hard krack. Wong charged at one of the demons using his energy shields the demon took up is barbarian sword and he and Wong engaged as the demon hacked Wong thrashed the steel clashing with the energy. Strange took the second demon he used his magic to summon an energy sword a bright glowing orange he engaged the second demon they both began cutting at each other the demon took a wild swing at strange the cloak pulled him back and the swing hit the floor instead Strange's shoulder the cape then dragged him forward and he stabbed the demon through the gut. Wong turned his energy shield into a spinning saw then cut the head off the demon, the third roared at them and said "You will regret this sorcerers" he threw his sword into the air and his body was sucked into it as the glyphs on the sword hilt lit up and opened a portal that the sword travelled through. Wong and strange looked up shocked "What was that" Strange asked "An attack on the Sanctum" 

 

"I know that Wong but they attacked us not the Sanctum" 

 

"Your right they did seem aimed at us" 

 

"More they didn't ask for anything and the third one didn't try and slip off" Wong and Strange looked at each other "Research" said Wong "Research" agreed Strange "We better look under red skinned, black tattooed, black haired demons" 

 

"Like there's only one kind" said Wong laughing "Oh great then this won't be terribly boring and frustrating"  said Strange as they walked to the library of the sanctum.


End file.
